


Wear the Pink One

by filmfanatic82



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82
Summary: “I asked which one you like better. Green or pink?” Kim huffs out in slight annoyance. She holds up two similar looking shirts against her chest, in an attempt to model them for Trini.“I dunno,” Trini mumbles back in response, retreating back into her book. “They kinda look the same to me.”----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Trimberly Week Day 2 // Angst // One-Shot





	Wear the Pink One

“Trini… Trini… Earth to Trini.”

“Huh?” Trini pokes her head up from the confines of her Biology textbook.

“I asked which one you like better. Green or pink?” Kim huffs out in slight annoyance. She holds up two similar looking shirts against her chest, in an attempt to model them for Trini.

“I dunno,” Trini mumbles back in response, retreating back into her book. “They kinda look the same to me.”

“Seriously?”

But Trini doesn’t respond. She gives an “I could give a fuck” shrug her shoulders, never once pulling her eyes away from the text on the page.

An uncomfortable silence falls upon the two of them, as Trini tries to remain focused in on studying. She re-reads the same paragraph on single-cell organisms for the umpteenth time but doesn’t manage to retain a single solidarity word. Trini can’t. She can’t focus in on anything except for what’s transpiring right in front of her.

Trini is camped out on Kim’s bed, watching her best friend -- and the girl that she, not so secretly, desires to call her girlfriend -- rummage through her closet like a stark raving lunatic in search of “the outfit to end all outfits” simply because she has a date. A date with Bryce Rivers. Newly christened star of the football team and king of the douchebags, Bryce Rivers.

Trini’s still not 100% sure why Kim even said yes to Bryce in the first place. Sure, he’s good looking in an “I could be an extra on a CW show” sorta way. And yes, there are the rumors that his rock hard abs have been known to make girls openly weep for joy. But, Bryce is also a major asshole to anyone he doesn’t deem worthy. He’s always going out of his way to pick on Billy and has been talking trash about Jason ever since he was kicked off of the football team.

Hell, Bryce even managed to “accidentally” knock Trini over without even an apology last week at their lockers when he swung by to ask Kim out.

And yet… Kim said yes. She didn’t even freakin’ hesitate for one single solitary second. Kim just up and yes. No questions asked.

“What the fuck, T?” Kim replies in flat-out frustration. She grabs a nearby t-shirt, balls it up, and chucks it at Trini’s head. “You’re supposed to be helping me.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, and you’ve done nothing but ignore me since you got here. What the hell’s up with you?”

“Nuthin’” Trini grumbles as she shuts her textbook and starts to compulsively pick at her cuticles, eyes still glued to anything else but Kim. She knows that one glance in Kim’s direction and her paper-thin “I don’t give a shit” facade will instantly disintegrate.

“Bullshit. You’ve been acting strange all day.”

“No, I haven’t...”

“Really? So, you normally don’t respond to my notes in Bio? And skip out of lunch with me so you can go hang out under the bleachers with Zack?” Kim fires back as she inches closer. Although there’s a hint of sarcasm in her voice, it isn’t cold or cruel. No, it’s the opposite… it’s laced with genuine concern.

Trini lets out an exasperated sigh and then without another word, begins to pack up her belongings. She needs to get out of that room and now.

A look of confusion sweeps across Kim’s face. “Wait. That’s it? You’re just gonna up and take off?”

Trini still doesn’t respond… she can’t. She knows that if she even attempts to open her mouth, the tidal wave of emotions that she’s been fighting tooth and nail to hold back will come crashing down upon her.

So instead, Trini does what she does best… She shuts down.

Trini finishes stuffing her backpack, slings it over her shoulder and then gets up off of the bed, all the while refusing to look Kim in the eyes. Just as she reaches the bedroom doorway, though, she pauses for the briefest of moments and finally utters, “Wear the pink one. It looks amazing on you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some light drabble since I needed a break from outlining. Enjoy!


End file.
